


Fire in My Veins

by JustALittleProblem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Clubbing, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Haechan Day, M/M, There’s one (1) asshole in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustALittleProblem/pseuds/JustALittleProblem
Summary: It’s Donghyuck’s birthday, so despite everything, he’s happy.





	Fire in My Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Haechan Day! I really wanted to write something for this, and this... Mess... was born. OTL 
> 
> So! Here’s some established Hyuckhei with a little bit of possessiveness wound in.

_Oh_. Donghyuck’s thoughts are foggy and scattered, but he still has enough conscience left in him to think, _oh_. Because his boyfriend, Yukhei, is standing by the body shots table and beckoning him over.

“Baby,” Yukhei calls when he comes closer, bridging the gap with two long strides. Donghyuck doesn’t have to look to know he’s smirking, feels the quirk of his lips thumping against his heart like a promise. “Come do body shots with me! It’ll be fun.”

It’s almost a sin how easily Donghyuck is swayed, but he mostly blames in on his soju-soaked mind. He allows Yukhei to lead him to the table, gently setting him against it as he moves away to grab a shot of tequila. He briefly misses the heat of the older boy pressed against him and mourns both his own lack of balance that disallows him the search and his drink-empty hands. Yukhei fixes both of those problems quickly, reappearing to press the shot into his warm palm while laying onto the table, lining salt along the waistline of his pants and shoving a slice of lime between his lips.

Donghyuck feels his heart stutter in his chest, a reaction not all together uncommon. Under the blur of the alcohol, however, it feels ten times more dangerous, especially when Yukhei motions toward himself and winks. He is unfortunately no stranger to body shots, thanks to Jaemin’s sadistic streak, but the intimacy of the act still manages to catch him off guard.

His feet move before his brain can tell them not to, and he eyes the mixture of sweat and salt with a hazy kind of lust. He hesitates only briefly, eyeing the shot in his hand with vague interest before bending down to lick the salt off Yukhei’s body, half lidded eyes carefully meeting his boyfriend’s. He downs the shot a half second after, grimacing and plucking the lime out of Yukhei’s mouth with his teeth.

He’s sure his current expression is just about the most unsexy thing on the planet right now, contorted by the taste of the lime, but Yukhei still looks like he’s about to swallow him whole. When Yukhei licks his lips and eyes his neck, Donghyuck is pretty sure that he’s actually going to do it, too.

He doesn’t even blink when Yukhei sits up and grabs his arm, only stumbles a little when he’s pulled closer, wet lips suddenly dragging along his ear. “My turn,” Yukhei whispers before hopping off the table and settling Donghyuck on top of it. He turns to shout something at one of the bystanders while pushing firmly at Donghyuck’s shoulders, eager to begin. When someone turns up with salt and another shot, the smile that splits his face is enough to pump excitement into Donghyuck’s veins.

Yukhei starts by swiping salt into the slender curve of Donghyuck’s neck, fingers gently searching for a pulse. He finds it without too much difficulty, already used to the stable heartbeat thrumming beneath the skin. A smile tickles his features, an expression too soft for the harsh lights of the club, so Yukhei wipes it away and busies himself with placing the lime between Donghyuck’s lips.

When Donghyuck looks up at him, wide-eyed and neck bared, it’s almost difficult for Yukhei to tear his gaze away long enough to take the shot. He compensates by spending an extra long time licking the salt off of Donghyuck’s neck, sucking dark bruises wherever the salt touches. He barely remembers the shot he’s holding in his hand, only blinking back to reality when a little sloshes over the edge and soaks his fingers. He hums against the skin, knows his eyes are wild the moment he pulls his lips off to throw back the shot.

The move to take the lime ends in more or less of a mess, with the lime being abandoned on the table as Donghyuck sits up and wraps his legs around Yukhei’s waist, eagerly licking into his mouth. The lingering taste of the liquor forces Donghyuck to remember how much he really hates tequila, but Yukhei pushes back too eagerly for him to complain too much.

It’s only when Yukhei places strong arms around his waist and _lifts_ that Donghyuck breaks the kiss to gasp. It’s clear that all the time Yukhei spends working out has actually beared fruit, since Donghyuck can hardly focus on their surroundings as Yukhei bites bruise after bruise onto his neck. “Dance,” he manages to breathe out, tugging Yukhei’s hair. “Xuxi, let’s dance.”

Moving to the dance floor doesn’t mean that Yukhei finishes attacking his neck. It just means that Donghyuck has the opportunity to tease him back, grinding slowly onto his as Yukhei’s hands curl possessively along his hips. He takes a break from abusing Donghyuck’s neck to breathe in the scent of his shampoo, soft strands tickling the sharp line of his jaw.

He stays like this for two, maybe three songs before moving one hand from Donghyuck’s hip to his hair, pulling with just enough strength to force out a choked moan from his boyfriend. He smirks in response to Donghyuck’s baleful but half-hearted glare, kissing the top of his head in fake apology. In fact, he manages another three tugs before Donghyuck sighs and disentangles himself. His expression toes the line between fond and annoyed, but Yukhei has known him long enough to know that the annoyance is mostly an act. “I’m going to the bathroom,” Donghyuck mouths, and Yukhei moves to follow him before he feels a small hand pressed against his chest. It’s the only force in the world that can stop him. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” It’s a promise delivered with love.

* * *

 

It’s not that Donghyuck loves clubbing. In fact, despite his mischievous and outgoing nature, he really hates crowded places. And here, backed against the sink in the tiniest bathroom known to man, he finally has an inkling of why.

“Aren’t you a pretty little thing?” There’s a drunk man cooing at Donghyuck, cornering him in the space between the sink and the paper towel dispenser. Instead of responding, he looks up at the ceiling and wonders if he’s sober enough to take him on in a fight. With the way the patterns on the ceiling tiles wave hello to him, he’s willing to bet money that he isn’t. “Why don’t you come home with me tonight?”

He tries a different route. “I have a boyfriend,” and dear God, he hopes he’s not slurring right now. The greasy smirk that his assaulter uses does nothing to calm his nerves, and he wishes desperately for Yukhei to come looking for him. Maybe the world would stop spinning then. “I have a boyfriend,” he continues, “and I think I’m going to puke.”

Yukhei really chooses the worst times to come in. The door of the bathroom slams open and Yukhei only needs one look at Donghyuck’s body sliding to the floor to jump into action. It takes less than a second for Yukhei to have the assailant pushed up against a stall, arm twisted painfully behind his back and face pressed into the cool plastic. Donghyuck is some weird mixture of drunk, scared, and turned on at the scene.

“Don’t you ever,” Yukhei growls, sounding more angry than Donghyuck thought he would ever have the displeasure of hearing, “come near him again. I won’t let you off so easily next time.” He yanks the man’s arm one last time, basking in the short wail he releases. It’s a promise as much as a warning, and Yukhei watches the man scamper away, thoroughly afraid.

After that scene, Yukhei wastes no time, has his arms around Donghyuck in the next second and arranges their bodies so that Donghyuck is securely pressed against him. “Oh, baby,” his voice is breathless, and Donghyuck is honestly still a little dazed. “This is the last time I let you wander off by yourself.” It’s a bit of a joke, he realizes, but he’s too busy trying to make the room stop spinning to respond appropriately. “Baby?” Yukhei pulls back a little, sounding nervous. His worry gets him vomit-covered shoes as thanks.

* * *

 

Yukhei stands at the side of the road, Donghyuck on his back and his shoes in a plastic bag he managed to pilfer from the bartender. He uses his free hand to wave down a taxi, careful not to jostle his precious cargo. When he finally manages to flag one down, he spends the next two minutes trying to figure out how to maneuver the selves into the cab before thinking, fuck it, and throwing Donghyuck into the backseat before climbing in after him.

He mutters an address in the general direction of the driver before reaching for Donghyuck, pulling him into his lap. He spends the whole ride making sure Donghyuck is comfortable and ignoring the curious stare of the driver as he changes position about twenty times before re-settling back into his initial one.

When they finally reach their apartment, Yukhei smiles wide and passes a few bills to the driver. He doesn’t wait for change, instead slides the plastic handles of the plastic bag onto his arm and hooks his elbows along Donghyuck’s neck and knees. He squeals internally as Donghyuck whimpers and unconsciously moves his arms to wrap around his neck. It doesn’t actually help, but Yukhei is satisfied anyways and spends the entire trip up to their 6th story apartment smiling like an idiot even though the elevator is broken and he has to take the stairs.

Unlocking the door is honestly a practice of acrobatics, juggling Donghyuck with one arm while twisting the door open with the other. Yukhei wants to put Donghyuck in bed, but with his arms full and a small mountain of tasks he needs to complete before bedtime, he admits defeat and instead lays him down on the couch. He feels bad when he moves away, Donghyuck whining cutely and attempting to chase the heat of his body, but when he remembers the state of his shoes he feels considerably less so.

Yukhei hums as he works, transporting the shoes to the tub and dumping them inside before turning the tap on. He lets them soak in the tub as he fills the sink with steaming water, wiggling his fingers inside to test the heat. He grabs the small hand towel from where it hangs on the rack, dipping it into the clean sink water before wringing it so it doesn’t drip too much.

When Yukhei returns to the couch with the wet cloth, he’s only slightly surprised to see Donghyuck sitting up and pouting at him. “You left me!” He whines, arms extended towards Yukhei. “Give me the towel. I can’t believe you just left me on the couch.”

“Nope, I’m gonna wipe you up. It’s an apology for just leaving you on the couch even though it’s not that big of a deal, princess.” Yukhei watches Donghyuck’s expression change, first annoyed, then pleased, then embarrassed. He slaps the towel against Donghyuck’s cheek, and laughs when he puffs it up in response.

“Don’t waste time then. Come on, I want to go to sleep.”

“Yes princess,” Yukhei complies easily, using the warm rag to cleanse the makeup from Donghyuck’s face. It’s not really enough, but it will at least prevent Donghyuck from feeling too annoyed in the morning. He wipes particularly hard when Donghyuck’s cheeks fill with red, mocking him lightly as he goes. “Ahhh, I can’t seem to wipe your blush off! Maybe try a lighter color next time, baby.”

Donghyuck splutters, flailing his arms in an attempt to push Yukhei away. “Go away, you idiot. And don’t call me that.” Once Yukhei leaves to put the towel back in the bathroom, Donghyuck rests his hand against his chest. _Be still, beating heart_ , his mind begs. He feels a headache coming, and he’s not sure if it’s because of his earlier escapades or because of an impending aneurysm due to Yukhei’s sheer inability to _chill_. Regardless, he still motions Yukhei close when he returns. “Carry me,” and it’s an order, not a request.

Yukhei, for his part, takes it all in stride, and soon the pair is tucked warmly against each other, breaths intermingling. They lie in silence, just basking in each other’s presence for a long moment before Yukhei opens his mouth. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you,” he whispers. The darkness almost swallows his thoughts, but it’s a good thing Donghyuck is finely attuned to all things Yukhei. He hums in response, shifting so that they’re almost face to face.

“Look at me,” he replies in the most serious voice he can muster at almost three in the morning. “I’m fine.” He grabs ahold of Yukhei’s large hand in his smaller one, moves it so that it presses against his neck, against all the bruises. “You came. You’ll always come. I already know that, so don’t beat yourself up over it, OK?” He waits until he feels Yukhei’s hand curl around the back of his neck, sees Yukhei nodding despite the darkness, before smiling and pressing a kiss against Yukhei’s jaw. “Besides, every birthday is the best birthday if I get to spend it with you.”

He stills, though, when Yukhei smirks. “Best birthday, hmm?” It’s not really a question, but Donghyuck feels curiosity curl in his gut when Yukhei pulls him closer, and he answers him anyways.

“Yes? Today is my birthday, that’s why we went out. Did you forget?”

A shiver runs down Donghyuck’s spine, a direct result of Yukhei’s voice dropping lower, and suddenly Yukhei’s smirk is carnivorous.

“I haven’t even given you my present yet.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m... really sorry, I think lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
